With rapid development of Internet and strengthening of service consciousness, network customer service providers are widely applied to all aspects of life, particularly, to many aspects of routine commercial service.
Generally, a customer service system comprises a customer service robot and a human customer-service end or interface. The customer service robot may include a real-time communication tool based on a webpage, while the human customer-service end may include a real-time communication tool embedded in a webpage. Each human customer-service end is managed by a human customer service representative. During a customer service process, if a session message is received from a customer, a customer service robot provides customer service first. If the customer thinks that the customer service robot cannot solve a problem raised in the session message, the customer may select a human customer-service interface manually to seek the help from a customer service representative.
In practice, the customer service robot identifies the session message input by a customer, searches data matching the session message in pre-stored resource data, and sends the matched data as a response to the customer. To a same question raised by the customer, the customer service robot may repeat a same answer mechanically, which may irritate the customer and harm the customer experience. Besides, as a customer service representative cannot be on-line all the time and always communicates with a plurality of customers at the same time, the customer service representative may not be able to reply to the customer in time. Therefore, the conventional customer service system hardly meets service demands of customers, and impacts the customers' user experience negatively.